dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arianna Glasya-Labolas
Arianna Glasya-Labolas is an "antagonist" in DxD:Neo as well as the stalker and murderer of Ken Ichijou before he became a Reincarnated Devil. After Ken's survival by becoming a Devil, Arianne became even more infatuated with him and repeatedly attempts to convince him to become her servant instead of Rachel's. She is the heiress of the Glasya-Labolas Clan, a relative of Falbium Asmodeus, as well as a First Year enrolled in the Kuoh Academy Night Course. She is also the personal and mutual rival of Rachel Astaroth. Appearance Arianna is a buxom, young girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to the backs of her knees, with two bangs that cover both her eyes, wearing a light purple bandanna with a white diamond-shaped patch on it, as well as black boots in addition to her normal school uniform. Personality Arianna, at first glance, is a polite, gentle, and shy young girl with a fair amount of pride in her appearance. However, she is actually a conceited and mentally unstable individual with psychopathic tendencies, falling in love quite often and becoming incredibly violent when rejected to the point that, enraged, she blasted a hole through Ken's chest with her demonic power after he said that she "wasn't his type" (which she had presumed to be an insult to her appearance). Despite this, she was incredibly apologetic after meeting Ken again and expressed an even more intense infatuation towards him after he survived, as a Devil, following their first "lovers' quarrel". As a result, Arianna's disposition changes from "falling in love easily" to "obsession with one person". She becomes especially flirtatious, shifting drastically from her shy disposition, when around Ken and shows great annoyance towards any girl who comes near him. Arianna has shown an intense, mutual dislike towards Rachel for reasons that have yet to be explained and often pokes fun at Rachel's mixed blood and shows no hesitation to insult her. Her dislike for Rachel has only made Arianna all the more adamant in taking Ken away from her. History Nothing much is known about Arianna at this point in time. Plot After noticing him staring at her from a window, Arianna immediately fell in love with Ken Ichijou. When she later confessed to Ken, she became enraged after he said she "wasn't his type". Interpreting this as an insult towards her appearance, Arianna blasted a hole through his chest with demonic power. After meeting Ken again after his reincarnation as a Devil, Arianna expressed joy and stronger infatuation, embracing him. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power Enhancement: The trait of the Glasya-Labolas Clan. It is a passive trait that drastically improves and increases the power of those with Glasya-Labolas blood. Great Demonic Power: '''As a Devil of the Glasya-Labolas Clan, Arianna possesses an immense amount of demonic power thanks to her family's trait. Her power is already superior to many among the High-Class Devils and her ability to control and manipulate it masterfully makes her a young prodigy. She is capable in the use of many spells and rituals due to both her power and her experience. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite preferring use demonic power against enemies so as to refrain from dirtying her hands, Arianna is quite adept in close-combat, possessing incredible phyical strength, speed, and stamina. Flight: As a Devil, Arianna is able to fly using her wings. Equipment Trivia * Arianna's appearance is based on Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Glasya-Labolas Clan Category:DxD:Neo